La venganza de la víbora
by Annika Bloomkvist
Summary: Budd siempre pensó que iba a morir de otra manera. Él era un matón de turno, y sus expectativas no iban más allá de recibir un balazo o una buena puñalada. Pero los acontecimientos de aquel día, habían estado completamente fuera de sus planes. Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Kill Bill Vol. 1 y 2 no me pertenecen, son del genial Quentin Tarantino. Sólo hago esto por diversión.

El fanart de la portada tampoco me pertenece, lo tomé de Pinterest. Crédito a su respectivo autor.

 **Resumen:** Budd siempre pensó que iba a morir de otra manera. Él era un matón de turno, y sus expectativas no iban más allá de recibir un balazo o una buena puñalada. Pero los acontecimientos de aquel día, habían estado completamente fuera de sus planes.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que incursiono en este fandom y lo hago con este pequeño one shot (¿o Drabble?) que surgió hace dos años cuando estaba en los primeros semestres de mi carrera, como parte de un ejercicio en clase de redacción. Básicamente veremos el punto de vista de Budd en la escena de esta genial película. Espero y les guste.

Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **La venganza de la víbora**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Sus ojos, codiciosos, se iluminaron al ver los gruesos fajos de billetes apilados en el maletín. Los tomó entre sus manos, los tocó y olfateó, asegurándose de que aquello no era producto de una fantasía. Dejó escapar de sus labios una risilla incrédula al ver la exorbitante cantidad de dinero frente a él. Pero aquella satisfacción iba a ser completamente fugaz y efímera, ya que lo que tendría lugar a continuación, le borraría del rostro esa suficiencia y arrogancia momentánea.

Budd siempre pensó que iba a morir de otra manera. Él era un matón de turno, avaro e inescrupuloso; y por el tipo de vida que llevaba, sus expectativas no iban más allá de recibir un balazo o una buena puñalada. Suponía que eso estaba bien, era una forma digna de morir. Pero los acontecimientos de aquel día, habían estado completamente fuera de sus planes. Menos en una mañana como esa, en la que todo parecía ir viento en popa, hasta que en tan sólo cinco segundos las cosas cambiaron por completo.

Cinco segundos bastaron para que se esfumaran todas esas ambiciones proyectadas en su mente mientras sostenía los gruesos fajos de billetes; cinco segundos fue el tiempo que tardó en percatarse de que, dentro de ese maletín, había otra sorpresa aparte del dinero: una mamba negra. Menos de cinco segundos, fue el tiempo que le tomó a la serpiente atacar sin piedad al hombre frente a ella. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Budd no pudo reaccionar.

Una. Dos. Tres veces. La mamba negra arremetió con rapidez contra Budd. Dio tres certeros mordiscos en el rostro del hombre; uno en la frente, dos en las mejillas, inyectando su letal veneno, y dejando bien en claro que Budd no iba a salir con vida de allí. Él en un intento por no recibir una cuarta mordida, tambaleándose, volcó el maletín con la serpiente en el suelo, desparramando todo el dinero, y tumbando en el camino unos cuantos objetos que formaban parte del mobiliario de su destartalado tráiler. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el veneno había comenzado a hacer efecto en su sistema, y así fue como Budd terminó también tendido en el mugroso piso.

A parte de aquella serpiente atacante de Budd, en la habitación había otra presencia que se había mantenido silenciosa hasta el momento. Lo había observado todo desde la distancia, con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo moribundo de Budd y lo observó con cierta socarronería y suficiencia. Éste le devolvió la mirada, ya resignado a su suerte.

Aquella mujer, de rubios cabellos y facciones duras, tomó asiento frente a Budd, encendió un cigarillo y comenzó a decir algo. Para él era ininteligible, sólo escuchaba palabras inconexas y lejanas; se encontraba en un estado nebuloso, en donde ya no lograba distinguir nada, se dio cuenta de que poco a poco su vida se estaba terminando. A eso se le sumaba que ya no podía mover ningún miembro de su cuerpo, ya que el veneno había comenzado a paralizarlo y sus vías respiratorias comenzaron a fallar. Ella continuó hablando con una tranquilidad y frialdad pasmosa, inyectándole veneno a cada palabra, saboreando el momento.

Lo que parecía ser una mañana prometedora, en la que aquella mujer rubia se le había presentado con ese maletín lleno de billetes, como pago por un encargo, terminó tomando un cariz oscuro y siniestro, reduciéndolo todo a una simple venganza personal.

Budd definitivamente nunca imaginó que su muerte estaba tan próxima a llegar, y menos de esa forma tan humillante. Tampoco pasó por su mente que iba a terminar tendido en el suelo de su mugroso trailer, con tres mordeduras de serpiente en el rostro, y llevándose como última imagen antes de morir, la expresión de suficiencia y regocijo de aquella víbora venenosa, a la cual había subestimado.

Su vida se fue esfumando con rapidez, la vista se nubló, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo invadió; exhaló finalmente sus últimos suspiros de forma violenta. La mujer apagó el cigarrillo, e imperturbable, lanzó una última mirada de desprecio al cuerpo inerte de aquel miserable hombre. Cual serpiente, una vez que ha inyectado el veneno, se marchó de allí, satisfecha de haber culminado su venganza.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Cuídense! :)**


End file.
